


Sweet Dreams

by WhereThingsFallAway



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Billdip Week, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereThingsFallAway/pseuds/WhereThingsFallAway
Summary: Dipper pines can't help but have the same sensual "nightmares". Does Bill have anything have to do with them? Or is Dipper trying to find excuses ?  (I suck at summaries but hopefully you'll read this.)





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I don't own Gravity Falls.  
> Hello, Reader, I hope your having a great day. This is my first attempt at posting any of my stories online, I am new at a lot of this so please bear with me. I also didn't really get this edited by anyone so if you see mistakes, I'm sorry. I made this a bit short just to see if I should continue this or not ..... Please give me constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy!

Dipper tossed and turned on his bed thrashing about. He was lately getting reoccurring dreams, well, actually... nightmares. It was relatively the same, Dipper running through the woods with a demon chasing him, the feeling of terror prominent when.. he gets caught.He's desperately fighting off this person until he stares squarely at them, revealing the perpetrator to be none other than, Bill Cipher. "What's up pine tree? Did you miss me?", He would say as he restrained Dipper. 

 After that Bill would tease him, oddly getting Dipper aroused as Bill continued to taunt him. His body would flush and get sweaty with increasing lust as he tried his best to retain his heady moans. " Why Pine tree! I didn't know you were a dog, with all this moaning you really sound like a bitch in heat! ", He would snicker grinding against his hips. 

 Dipper writhing with desire now did his best to sate his own lust. Grinding his hips against the sadistic predator, his cock hard and dripping, he was quickly met with a sting on his thigh. ''Tsk Tsk Dipper if I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get off by using me, Don't you have a little more pride than that?" ,He would tease giving his thigh another slap. 

 "B Bill..get...me..off..NOW", Dipper demanded between pants. " No, I want to hear you beg, plus, don't you want your reward?", Bill would coo sliding his sharp nails against Dippers soft supple skin. Dipper would usually take a minute to decide either to swallow his pride for sweet release or simply take the punishment to get himself off. As he opened his mouth to answer, he'd wake up as a mess on his bed.

`His body sweaty and extremely horny with sexual frustration slapping him across the face. " Damn it..Not again" ,Dipper muttered as he grabbed his clothes to run into the shower, thankful Mabel wasn't there to see him. Finished with his cold shower, Dipper began to reminisce over his "nightmares" as he laid down on his bed. It was the same theme through out his dreams and it didn't fail to get him desperate for release, every single time. He began to imagine what would have happened if he continued rebelling against Bills wishes. Ever since his 18th Birthday , the "nightmares" became much more consistent.


End file.
